Coming Back: Temari In Konoha!
by MyChemicalAllison
Summary: After a whole lot of decisions Temari makes her way back to Konoha meet and reveal her self to the leafnin after a few years have passed. She thinks she is falling in love. Rating:M Blood, Language,Sexual Themes and Actions. coming in later chapters


Just before she went up to her bedroom she called to Kankuro, "Don't even think about bothering me if it's after eleven o'clock PM, okay?" He responded with a nod and she trotted up the stairs with a smile on her face. She turned the cold metal door handle and walked into her room. First her shoes came off, then her fishnets, then her sash, and her whole kimono. She then pulled on a very loose sleep shirt with the Suna symbol on it. After all her toilets were done she plopped on her bed and began to undo her hair. Soon clips and ties were all sitting in front of her and her tresses had been let loose. Boy, did it feel good. Temari was simply excited to know that all the maids and servants would be with Gaara tonight. She hated how everyone pulled at her and when ever she had to go anywhere with her brother they would fix her up to look like a doll!

Then she heard it, the all too familiar knock at her door, "Damn it Kankuro, you'd better hope to god this is pretty important!" She charged of her bed and tightly gripped the door handle before throwing it open. "What?"

"Oh I'm so sorry, Miss Temari but I Gaara sent me up here to assist you," a frail young girl said while holding out the scroll that held her commands. Temari fiercely grabbed it out of her hand and read it carefully.

"Fine," Temari grimaced while pulling the young girl by her shirt, dragging her into her room. She looked at the young girl and then patted her on the shoulder, "Don't look at me like that, I'm no that scary." She said trying to extinguish the obvious fear in the girl's eyes. "Now tell me, what is your name?"

"Ayame, Miss Temari."

"Ayame? What a beautiful name! Are you a kunoichi, or just a servant?" Temari questioned while welcoming Ayame into her bedroom. She sat on a stool that was placed next to her vanity. Temari's vanity was unlike any other, it was bare. No exotic make-up or elegant hair pieces. She was truly not like anyone Ayame had ever served.

"No I'm not. I never want to be. I'm so scared of it all and plus you are one of the only kunoichi ever to come out of Suna, it would be hard walking in such footsteps..." Ayame said quite loudly to Temari who was running her fingers through her hair.

"Well I for one would like to see more women with ambition in this village. All of you guys want to get married to the perfect shinobi and have perfect children that will pursue the paths you wished upon them."

"Well at least it isn't as dangerous and we will find love in Suna!" Ayame blasted out at Temari. "Rumor has it that you like the men in Konoha and not the shinobi of Suna! Many think you are a fool!"

To Ayame surprise Temari did nothing but smiling. "Ha, many of the women are jealous. They want my life for the treasures; I could care less if I lived in a dumpster." Temari leant over the chair in an attempt to crack her back, "Please, for the time being I have no interest in any male from any village." She raised her hand for a moment and Ayame eyes went cold, and fearful. "Huh? What's wrong?"

"Please do not hurt me Miss Temari!"

"I was just stretching," she said letting her hand down. "Geez, you act like I was about to bitch slap you."

"I-I thought you were going too, Miss Temari."

"Of coarse I wasn't going too! You have no training in any ninja skills so what would be the point?" Temari said reassuring Ayame her safety. "I'm not like my brothers so just do us both a favor and don't act like a servant around me. I'm only doing this because it is Gaara's wish and well he is my brother as well as the Kazekage of Suna." Temari led her to her bed corridors that seemed almost untouched. Temari never wanted servants or help at all for that matter. "Yeah sorry, it's kind of deserted but you know whatever." Temari clicked the door shut and went back to her normal activities.

After she had finished all that needed to be done she went over to her computer and sighed, "I guess I'll see if any of my friends are online." She turned on the computer and stared at her background for a moment. The background was a picture of her and her mother eating strawberries. A small grin came to her face before she clicked the connect button.

Most of Temari's friends were like Ayame. They weren't ninjas and most of all they didn't have a backbone. She barely though of them as friends, the kind of friends Temari wanted was ones that could challenge everything about her. Otherwise she found the ties with her friends worthless.

After a few minutes of meaningless conversations with her so called friends a new instant message popped up on the screen. She looked at it carefully. "I wonder who 'WeaponsLuv' is. She continued to stare at it while the remarks just continued. They read things such as: hi, long time no see, come to Konoha again, I hope we can be friends, are you there? This aggravated her and finally Temari replied. She wrote: who are you?

WeaponsLuv: It's me TenTen!

Temzie: Who?

WeaponsLuv: TenTen, we fought in the preliminaries of the Chunin exams. I know it was a long time ago I mean I'm a Chunin and you're a Chunin.

Temzie: I'm a Jonin and I still don't remember you.

WeaponsLuv: Whoa, really? You've gotten strong then!

Temzie: Yeah I know, now please help me recall who you are. Wait never mind, how did you get my screen name?

WeaponsLuv: From Trenia

Temari froze for a second, "That low-life bitch!" Trenia was her only friend that was a challenge. She wasn't a ninja but her brothers were which made things a bit more interesting. Trenia loved weapons and apparently TenTen did too, they couldn't have met any other way, could they have?

Temzie: Oh, I didn't know you two knew each other

WeaponsLuv: We are great friends; she talks about you a lot!

Temzie: Ah, kay…

WeaponsLuv: You should come to Konoha

Temzie: The only way I think I'd be coming to Konoha was if I was an assigned a mission there.

WeaponsLuv: Don't you want to see how everyone has changed?

Temzie: Sure but I have changed beyond of what you all know.

WeaponsLuv: Well it has been quite some time now, your 17 aren't you?

Temzie: yeah and your 16 right?

WeaponsLuv: yeah

WeaponsLuv: Hey it's my birthday this weekend, you're invited. Everyone will be there, well I have to go…bye

Temari logged off and plopped on her bed. She stared at the ceiling just like Gaara use too. "Should I go?" Temari wasn't lying when she said she had changed but that is exactly why she didn't want to go. What if she had changed in a bad way through there eyes. Wait what is she thinking, she is the tough-blonde-haired-kunoichi from Suna!


End file.
